Avengers to Equestria
by King Zerthin
Summary: This story follows one; Tony Stark... his journey to a world without tech... no Avengers and worse of all.. .no Stark fame. How will Tony survive in this world full of rainbow's and smiles, and how will he handle when SHEILD and an old foe from Equestria go to war?
1. Chapter 1

_Avengers to Equestria_

**Another crossover from the dark mind of Ormise (**Hey!**) and Zerthin...**

**As the title says it's an Avengers Assemble/My Little Pony corssover... I (**WE!**) hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Manhattan to Manehattan

A iron suit is seen darting from building to building.  
"JARVIS what are we dealing with.. a hack job?" the man inside the suit asks dodging an attack.  
"Unknown, Iron mark 16.. not being used by any outside source!" JARVIS says to the annoyed man.  
"So something or someone mannaged to get past the STARK tower defences and steal one of my prototypes!" the man says dodging another attack.  
"Unknown!" JARVIS says.  
"Sir, Pepper Potts on line 1!" JARVIS adds as a woman appears on the screen.  
"TONY!" she screams into the man's ear.  
"Calm Pepper!" Tony Stark says.  
"I'm handling it!" Tony adds getting a beam struck into his face.  
"Ok now I'm pissed!" Tony screams charging his final move; the tri-beam.  
"I hate to see my tech used by an unknown force... So like the Hulk "I SMASH!" Tony adds sending his tri-beam towards the Iron armor; it peirces right through the chest of the armor.. then a blinding light appears making Tony's tri-beam look like a firework.  
"Ok.. but no more armor!" Tony says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"No life form found!" JARVIS says scanning the air.  
"So who... or better yet what took my armor!" Tony says.  
"Unknown!" JARVIS says as Tony flys back to STARK tower's for a nice hot bath not noticing the figure in the shadows.  
"And so it begins!" the figure says vanishing into the shadows; a lone paper flutters out from where he was standing, on it; 'To my loyal follower.. Stark's ego will make it ease for him to chase after his armor.. after taht make sure the Iron Man make's it to Equestria... your Lord and Master Sombra!'

"Home sweet.. Home?" Tony says as he lands on the outskirts of Manhattan.  
"Ok what the hell?" Tony asks himself as a group of ponies appear from on of the buildings.  
"What the F***!" Tony screams taking of from the weird town, not noticing the sign; Welcome to Manehattan.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

_Avengers to Equestria_

**Another crossover from the dark mind of Ormise (**Hey!**) and Zerthin...**

**As the title says it's an Avengers Assemble/My Little Pony corssover... I (**WE!**) hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: Big Changes

"Ok JARVIS where the f*** am I?" Tony asks ontop a mountain.  
"Scanning...Equestria!" JARVIS says getting an annoyed grunt from Tony.  
"So what... am I trapped here?" Tony asks.  
"Unknown!" JARVIS says.  
"Great... so what am I going to do?" Tony asks as a scream fills the air.  
"I'd say you do what you do best sir!" JARVIS says as Tony takes off towards the scream.

-Meanwhile-

"HYDRA!" white pony screams again running from the Hydra.  
"So Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks  
"Yeah!" Twilight says.  
"Can we handle this?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
"Uhh.." is all Twilight says as a red and gold thing pass them by.  
"So your what's making all the ponies scream... I thought I had it bad!" the thing says as the Hydra roars."One: Breath mint! Two: I don't scare easy.. and Three: Bye Bye!" the thing adds pointing it's strange hoof at the Hydra; the hoof sends out a beam sending the Hydra back twenty feet. 

-Tony's POV-

"That's right, run you strange creature!" Tony says landing on the ground.  
"That...was...EPIC!" a pony with a rainbow hairstyle says leaping into the air.  
"I agree!" the purple pony adds.  
"Just doing..."  
"Grab him..." the purple pony says.  
"Is he going to be ok?" a blurred cream pony asks.  
"I don't know!" the purple pony says.  
"I-I hope he p-pulls through!" a voice squeaks.  
"Me too!" the rainbow hairstyle says

-Meanwhile-

"Sister?" Luna asks a troubled Celestia.  
"Sorry if I woke you!" Celestia says.  
"It's fine... what's with the worry?" Luna asks.  
"That!" Celestia says pointing towards the orb; on the orb it shows the red and gold thing battling the Hydra!  
"So?.. wait!" Luna says shocked.  
"Yes.. you see it too!" Celestia says lost in thought.  
"How?" Luna asks as a shadow fills the orb.  
"I wish I knew..." Celestia says as a light cuts through the orb.  
"Wait sister!" Luna says looking deeper into the orb.  
"The human..." Celestia says looking at the human as it cut's through the shadows.  
"I think... this was to pass!" Luna says.  
"Maybe dear sister... maybe!" Celestia says as the human changes form into a pony inside the orb!

-Twilight's House-

"So he took down a Hydra with one blast?" Rarity asks looking at the earth pony sleeping.  
"He has no magic sugar... he used that thing!" Apple Jack says pointing towards the armor lying on the table.  
"Twilight's been working out how it works!" Spike says.  
"I know and Pinky's been planning a party for our friend... if he wakes that is!" Apple Jack adds.  
"Never again Thor!" the earth pony groans out as he sits up on the bed.  
"He's awake!" Apple Jack screams into the other room.

-Tony's POV-

"He's awake!" a pony screams into the other room.  
"My head... Thor no more asgard ale please!" Tony groans opening his eyes; before him stand 5 ponies.  
"Breath..." Tony says softly.  
"It's a dream!" Tony adds.

-Twilight's POV-

"It's a dream!" the earth pony says breathing slowly.  
"Excuse me sir?" Twilight says tilting her head.  
"Nope... not a dream!" the earth pony says.  
"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the earth pony screams shaking the house to it's core!  
"Better?" Rarity asks, the earth pony nods.  
"Ok.. first thanks!" Twilight says as the earth pony looks at her confused.  
"The Hydra!" Twilight adds, the earth pony shrugs.  
"I guess that's how our stallion friend says 'thanks'!" Rarity says.  
"What?" Tony asks as a mirror is floated into view!  
"No...no...NO!" Tony says looking over his body; dark cream skin/coat, black hair/mane & tail, four hooves and a cuite mark in the shape of an arc-reactor on his butt/flank!

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

_Avengers to Equestria_

**Another crossover from the dark mind of Ormise (**Hey!**) and Zerthin...**

**As the title says it's an Avengers Assemble/My Little Pony corssover... I (**WE!**) hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3: Only Fluttershy.. Only Fluttershy! (Thor and Hulk in Equestria)

-Earth-

"TONY!" a man shouts appearing from a lift followed by a green giant and an asgard prince!  
"Man of Iron not here!" the asgard prince says.  
"Blondy annoys Hulk!" Hulk groans sitting on the chouch.  
"Want to go a round green beast!" the asgardian says lifting his hammer.  
"Thor.. Hulk knock it off!" the man says.  
"POWER SURGE DECTECTED!" JARVIS says as a hole opens up in the middle of S.T.A.R.K towers.  
"CAPTAIN ROGERS!" JARVIS adds as Captain America looks at the hole in the middle of the room.  
"Shiny thing annoy Hulk!" Hulk shouts pounding his fist into his hand.  
"JARVIS where is Tony?" Captain America asks.  
"This is... impossible!" Thor says shocked.  
"Why?" Captain America asks.  
"It's one of the other relms... it's back... the lost 10th relm has returned!" Thor says with a stupid grin on his face  
"What blondy saying!" Hulk groans.  
"It's Equestria.. it's returned.. but how.. and why do I feel the man of Iron's energy inside there!" Thor says.  
"You know this relm?" Cap asks.  
"I spent my childhood playing with my friends from this relm.. Great fun!" Thor says grinning from ear to ear.  
"Food!" Hulk groans as a smell fills his nose.  
"I know that smell... Apple fritters!" Thor says as his gut growls.  
"HUNGRY!" Hulk shouts diving into the hole.  
"Wait for me creature!" Thor says diving after Hulk; the hole closes behind them leaving behind a confused Cap.  
"What just happend?" Cap asks himself.

-Equestria-

"So what.. your what again?" Apple Jack asks a frustrated Tony.  
"I can't stress this... I'm human, from earth and I don't know how I got here!" Tony says again.  
"I get it!" Pinky says shocking her friends.  
"Is this normal?" Tony asks himself.  
"All the time!" Spike says appearing from thin air.  
"Talking dragon... of course... what do the birds talk to?" Tony asks getting a nod from Fluttershy.  
"Of course!" Tony adds rubbing his head with his hoof.  
"You hurt?" Apple Jack asks.  
"No just... where's my armor?" Tony asks as the 5 ponies point to Twilight who's sitting over in a corner looking at the suit.  
"Please don't touch that!" Tony says as an explosion rings in his ears.  
"Told you!" Tony says as Twilight comes back covered in soot!  
"TROUBLE!" a pony says crashing into the room.  
"How bad?" Rarity asks looking out at two ponies; one a green pegasus the other a light cream unicorn fighting in the middle of the street.  
"Bad!" Tony says face-hoofing!  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Fluttershy shouts diving out to hug the green pegasus.  
"Is she mad?" Tony asks as the others follow her.

-Hulk's POV-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" that noise filled the Hulk's ears as a creature dived into him.. hugging!  
"HULK HATE HUGS!" Hulk shouts trying to push the creature off him.  
"Fluttershy are you mad?" a purple creature asks.  
"No but he is!" Fluttershy says using her stare on the Hulk.  
"What is she doing?" Tony asks sneaking behind Rainbow Dash.  
"Feel sleepy!" Hulk groans as he colapses down.  
"You fell the beast... you must be a great warrior!" the light cream unicorn says as Rarity stares at him.  
"Man of Iron!" the light cream unicorn syas diving into Tony.  
"Hey Thor!" Tony groans out as Hulk shrinks back to Bruce.  
"My head!" the now dark cream pegasus says.  
"Yay!" Pinky screams.  
"PARTY!" Pinky adds getting confused looks from Tony and Bruce.  
"Nice to see you again Pinky!" Thor says picking Pinky up.  
"You know her?" Twilight asks the unicorn.  
"Yep.. and she knows me!" Thor says.  
"Hey Thor!" Pinky groans out as Thor lets her go.  
"You know them?" Tony asks.  
"All but one!" thor says pointing to Twilight with his hoof!  
"Me... I'm Twilight!" Twilight says.  
"Celestia's student... by Odin's beard my you've grown!" Thor says getting a confused look from Tony and Bruce.  
"WHERE ARE WE!" Bruce shouts out.  
"Equestria.. land of the ponies and the party capitol of the 10 relms!" Thor says grinning.  
"Oh..." is all Bruce says before he faints!

-End-


	4. Chapter 4

_Avengers to Equestria_

**Another crossover from the dark mind of Ormise (**Hey!**) and Zerthin...**

**As the title says it's an Avengers Assemble/My Little Pony corssover... I (**WE!**) hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4: Angry Hulk

"So your all human... but the green pegasus?" Apple Jack asks pointing towards Bruce.  
"Bruce Banner.. AKA The Hulk, when he gets angry he becomes the green pegasus!" Tony says as Twilight floats the armor over to him.  
"Finally given up on trying to..." Tony adds looking at the armor.  
"Thanks for the food Pinky!" Bruce says burping.  
"Your pretty calm!" Pinky says getting a confused look from Bruce and Thor.  
"Talking about.. Yeah.. sorry about that!" Bruce says looking at Dash.  
"WHAT?" Dash shouts.  
"Reminds me of..." is all Bruce says before Dash dives into him.  
"How strong are you?" Dash asks.  
"Me... not at all... but Hulk... the madder you make him the stronger he becomes!" Bruce says trying to push Dash off him.  
"So Hulk's the powerhouse... I want to challenge him!" Dash says getting shocked looks from Tony and Thor.  
"Why?" Bruce asks.  
"Dash... Hulk can't be.." is all Bruce says before Dash stares at him.  
"Dash your freaking out our cute friend!" Rarity says taking her eyes off Thor.  
"I want to prove.. just because you turn green does not make you stronger then me!" Dash says.  
"Fine... Thor make me angry!" Bruce says as Thor takes out his hammer and slams Bruce into a wall.  
"GAHHHHHHH... HULK SMASH BLONDY!" Hulk shouts crashing into the asgardian.  
"Hulk!" Dash says getting Hulk to look at her.  
"SMASH!" Hulk screams bringing his hoof's down just missing Dash.  
"I guess I proved my point.." is all Dash gets out before a sonic wave crashes into her.  
"HULK SMASH!" Hulk shouts chasing after Dash.  
"Anyone like tea?" Twilight asks.

-With Dash-

"Your strong Hulk!" Dash says as the green pegasus picks up a building with his wings.  
"SAMSH!" Hulk shouts just missing Dash again.  
"But not fast.." Dash says.  
"Rainbow hair annoy Hulk!" Hulk says.  
"Hey!" Rainbow Dash says.  
"Hulk want to know.. why rainbow hair challenge Hulk?" Hulk asks.  
"Your strong and.. maybe you could help me get stronger!" Dash says.  
"Hulk strongest one there is!" Hulk says pounding his hoof's together.  
"I don't want to take your title.. I just want to be stronger.. so then the Wonderbolts will have to take me!" Dash says.  
"12 rounds!" Hulk says simply landing on the ground.  
"What?" Dash says landing next to him.  
"Hulk train.. but do it your way.. 12 rounds of flying!" Hulk says as Dash leaps into the air.  
"Hulk regret this!" Hullk adds as the training starts...

-END-

Next chapter will be called: The 12 Rounds


	5. Chapter 5

_Avengers to Equestria_

**Another crossover from the dark mind of Ormise (**Hey!**) and Zerthin...**

**As the title says it's an Avengers Assemble/My Little Pony corssover... I (**WE!**) hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5: The 12 Round's

"I see you modified the man of iron's armor!" Thor says sipping some tea.  
"No matter what Thor.. I will never understand you!" Pikie says pulling the asgardian into a side hug.  
"Wonder what Hulk and Dash are doing!" Twilight says.

"You are getting faster!" Dash says.  
"Rainbow hair still annoy Hulk!" Hulk says sweating.  
"It's Dash!" Rainbow Dash says.  
"SMASH!" Hulk says putting his hooves into the ground.  
"You know.. you remind me of a story Twilight told me!" Dash says getting a confused look from the green machine that is Hulk.  
"Dash tell Hulk?" Hulk asks in his broken english.  
"I'd like to... but not my story to tell!" Dash says.  
"Why?" Hulk asks.  
"Because... I promised!" Dash says simply taking back off into the sky.  
"Ready for round two?" Dash adds looking down at Hulk.  
"Hulk.. ready!" Hulk says taking after Dash.

"Must be fun!" Fluttershy says as Rarity stalks Thor.  
"Rarity?" Pikie asks seeing her friend stalk the asgardian.  
"Hmm.. oh Pinkie was I doing that again?" Rarity says blushing.  
"Yeah!" Pinkie says.  
"Sorry Thor!" Rarity says.  
"Tis well one of Rarity!" Thor says making Rarity blush again.  
"How's being an almight god?" Pinkie asks Thor who shrugs.  
"Ask man of iron.. he is more god then I!" Thor says shocking eveypony in the room.  
"What?" Pinkie asks.  
"I should be dead!" Tony says simply.  
"Why?" Twilight asks.  
"My Arc-Reactor!" Tony says pointing towards the scar on his chest.  
"What?" Pinkie asks.  
"It keeps the metal inside me from peircing my heart!" Tony says simply.  
"Metal?" Pinkie asks confused.  
"It's what my suit is made from!" Tony says grinning.  
"So this Arc-Reactor that lives in your chest keeps you alive... how?" Twilight asks.  
"It's like a magnet, it keeps the metal from peircing my heart!" Tony says.  
"How'd the metal get inside you anyway?" Pinkie asks.  
"I'd like not to talk about it!" Tony says.

"What was the move you did?" Dash asks Bruce.  
"The Thunder Clap!" Bruce says.  
"I guess Hulk made it?" Dash asks.  
"Correct!" Bruce says.  
"I guess in this form.. it became a Rain-boom!" Dash says.  
"I guess thats a powerful flying move?" Bruce asks getting a nod from Dash.  
"Again?" Bruce asks pointing towards the sky.  
"Can you keep up?" Dash asks.  
"I can!" Bruce says

"Spike!" Tony says shouting at the small dragon.  
"Tea?" Spike asks holding a cup in his claw.  
"You remind me of JARVIS!" Tony says taking the cup from Spike!  
"Who?" Spike asks confused.  
"An old friend!" Tony says simply.

"Wow.. 6 rounds and your still not quiting!" Dash says breathing heavy.  
"Just like you!" Bruce says.  
"Hey!" Dash says annoyed.  
"Just kidding!" Bruce says slapping himself.  
"HULK SMASH!" Hulk says pounding his hooves together again.

-Meanwhile-

"Leader.. plan Alpha E is working well!" a floating head says towards a green creature sitting in a throne.  
"Good... Abomination.. it's your turn!" Leader says towards an armor plated Hulk clone.  
"ABOMINATION CRUSH!" Abomination says jumping into a vortex.  
"Yes.. you crush!" Leader says smiling evily.

"12 rounds of none stop flying!" Dash says as sweat falls from her mane.  
"Hulk tired!" Hulk says panting.  
"You did good!" Dash says putting out her hoof.  
"You did too... Dash!" Hulk says hoof-bumping Dash.

-END-

Some spelling mistakes... but It was late.. and I am tired!


End file.
